Chromie quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Chromie. Clicked *"We are the perfect team. Trust me." (Upon purchase) *"Here we go again!" (Upon selection) *"Oh hi. It's good to see you." *"Or is this the first time we've met? I'm in so many places and times I have a hard time keeping track of all of it." Hero Interactions Tracer * "Yeah i have that effect on things, and time in general" * "Oh, i've seen this before, you're unstuck in time. I can fix that you know" Brightwing * "Hi Brightwing, you know i'm not food right?" * "You don't have to ask that everytime." Murky * "Oh, hi Murky!" * "I wouldn't worry your head about it, most of them never learn how to understand you anyways." Hero Kills Other: * "If it's any consolation, you'll be alive again soon." * "Yay i did it!" * "Oh that's going to hurt later...or perhaps earlier." * "That's definitely going to cause a paradox." * "Another paradox resolved!" Demons (Azmodan, Diablo, the Butcher) * "Oosh, I thought our demons were mean." Tracer * "It's your turn for a time out, Tracer!" Chromie * "Sure hope that was the right Chromie." Cho'gall * "Two for one!" Stitches * "Yuck..." Humorous *"You know, I have no idea why you mortals get so upset over spoilers. I know everything all the time, and I don't complain." *"Time. Space. Oh, it's all the same to me." *"Oh, hold on a moment. (Muffled voice: Oh, you found them. Well done hero.") (Clears throat). "Oh, sorry about the distraction. Someone was turning in a quest." *"Whoops. Think I might have short-changed them some silver. Oh well." *"Look, a butterfly! Wait...uh-oh. Nobody step on it. I mean, unless you really like dinosaurs that is." *"Hmm...I wonder if you could make a time machine out of a steam tank. I mean, if you're gonna time travel, you might as well do it in style." *"Just to be clear, time is not a flat circle. That is way too simplistic. It's a little more wibbly wobbly than that." *"Where do bronze dragons come from? Well, when a copper dragon and a tin dragon love each other very much...huh? Oh...what location. Oh, we come from the Caverns of Time. Heh. Of course that's what you meant. Yeah" *"Everyone calls me Chromie, but my real name is Chronormu. Huh? No, it is not a male name. You clearly don't understand the intricacies of dragon culture." *"When you spend most of your existence as a colossal scaly dragon, sometimes it's nice to be small and cute. Y'know?" *"This Nexus is so peculiar. Heroes that are alive but should be dead, others from strange alternate timelines...Y'know, when I discover who tampered with the timestream, they're gonna be sorry." *"Time flows less like a stream, and more like a vortex in this place. Everything repeats over and over again. And yet nobody notices but you and me." *"I don't even wanna think about how many times I've heard that Blackheart guy tell that corny booty joke." *(Gasps) "I've just had a thought. What if we're stuck in a time loop? Hmm...Try clicking on me again. Let's see what happens." *(Sound of whirring, Chromie gasping, and a synthisized "It's good to see you.") "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. There's definately some sort of looping going on." *"To solve this, we'll have to go to the past, then back to the future, then further into the future, then...an alternate...timeline? Then back to the past...again...then...further back into the past? Huh. Maybe we should just let time stay broken." *"Oh well. If I start repeating myself, just feel free to overlook it. It's probably safer that way." Moving * "Yes, that's right!" * "We have all the time in the world." * "Oh, of course!" (giggles) * "Oh no, I'm late!" * "Let's get moving!" * "So much has to be done!" * "Hmm... Haven't I done this before?" * "This way again? Or is this the first time?" * "Oh, we're almost at my favorite part!" Attacking * "I'm more powerful than I appear, you know." * "Time to take things into my own hands!" * "Um, sorry about this!" * "All right, now I press this one..." * "Good night." * "The Timestream won't repair itself!" * "Here we go!" Heroic Abilities Slowing Sands * "This should slow things down!" * "Power of the Bronze Dragonflight!" * "Time warp!" * "Slowing the sands of time!" * "Ahaha!" Temporal Loop * "Let's rewind!" * "Back in time with you!" * "Oh no, you're not supposed to be there!" * "See you in a few moments!" Category:Quotations